


The Newest Avenger

by amg17005



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amg17005/pseuds/amg17005
Summary: The Avengers get a new teammate. Placed somewhere between The Avengers and Civil War. Infinity war and Endgame didn’t happen. Team consists of Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. No slash.





	The Newest Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically Alex meeting Avengers. Comments and reviews welcome! Will update soon! (within a week)

“You’re getting a new teammate.”  
Protests escaped the mouths of all the avengers in the room. They didn’t need a new teammate after all they were barely getting comfortable with each other.  
Finally when the voices had quieted Steve spoke up, “Who is he?”  
“Why do you automatically assume it’s a he?” Natasha said humorously to Steve.  
Steve turned towards her searching for what to say, “I-uh- I didn’t-”  
“His name is Alexander Rider.” Fury said frustratedly. “He’s been given to us by MI6 for his skills.”  
Natasha and Clint’s expression almost immediately became stiff.  
“Great anthor spy.” Tony complained. “Why can’t it ever be another like Bruce and I!” He exclaimed jokingly slapping Bruce on the back.  
“He is not just any spy, Stark. His track record is the only one known to us that is better than Agent Romanov’s. He has a 100% completion in every single assignment he has done. On and off the job.”  
Natasha stood wide mouthed. The team had never seen her so shocked.  
“When is he coming?” Steve asked.  
“Tomorrow.”  
~(*-*)~  
“No.” Alex said angrily.  
Jones sighed, “Alex you’re the only one they wanted. We owed S.H.I.E.L.D. and wanted you.”  
“I don’t care the can find another bloody agent!” Alex seethed. “You can’t force me. You have nothing left to blackmail me with.”  
Jones face became stiff, “What about a contract saying that after this you are free to leave and we will never contact you again for another mission unless you willingly join us.”  
Alex snorted, “You’ll just find another way to break it.” He turned to leave.  
“We’ll get a room full of witnesses british and american.”  
Alex froze. If he took this one mission he would be done. They would never contact him again. Never. “Fine.” he turned around. “What is it and were will I be going?”  
“You will be working as a team member with the Avengers. To help them with a terrorist organization called HYDRA. It is almost as bad a SCORPIA. You will be going to New York.  
Leaving now. You’ll find a gun and a phone waiting for you in your room.”  
Alex left. “Great.” He muttered. “At least I get a gun.”  
~(*-*)~  
“He’s late.” Natasha commented. The agent was supposed to be here at 2. It was 4.  
Tony laughed humorously, “Well not all spies are as strung up as you Natashalie.”  
Just then JARVIS spoke over the speaker. “Sir. Someone has overridden my security protocols and is now on his way in the elevator.”  
“What the fuck!” Tony explained.  
“Must be the agent.” Natasha commented dryly.  
Just then the elevator doors opened revealing a person around 5 “9” with unkempt dirty blonde hair and eyes so hollow you couldn’t see any spark of life left in them. The person was wearing a tight black T-Shirt that showed the muscles along his upper body. Tony could also make out curiously the raised parts scattered all over his upper body especially on his chest.  
“Your a boy.” Bruce said shocked.  
He was right the person standing in front of them couldn’t be older than 17.  
“Nice to meet you too.” Alex breathed out sarcastically.  
Everyone came out of their shocked state and Tony remembered about JARVIS.  
“You messed with my AI!” He accused pointing a finger at Alex.  
Alex shrugged, “He wouldn’t let me up. It wasn’t that hard anyway.”  
“Wasn’t that hard? You know how many-”  
“Tony.” Steve said giving his a look that said “you can fix it in like ten second anyway.”  
“You’re Alexander Rider.” Natasha said and Alex flinched at his name.  
“Alex. Just Alex.”  
“Ok, James Bond.” Tony said jokingly.  
Alex whole body twirled to face Tony. His face darkened, “Never call my that again.”  
Tony raised his hands in mock surrender pretending to be playing. But really was wondering, what the hell happened to this kid?  
“Ok.” Bruce spoke up. “Alex since you are now part of the team it is required that you receive a physical and training with the team.”  
At the word “physical” Alex’s face tightened ever so slightly. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't that long, But hoped you liked it. Also, in a couple of chapter Alex is going to fight with the team, got any cool superhero names for the public to call him?


End file.
